


I Dare You

by xof1013



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xof1013/pseuds/xof1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Go on, Vince. I dare you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a reward fic for Sue Walsh's answer to Corleone's story challenge, "What Bracelet?". This is actually the second of the stories that she will be receiving but I still have to write the first one.

I Dare You   
by xof

 

\---------

 

"Go on, Vince. I dare you."

"You can't just dare someone to shag you." Vince exclaimed incredulously.

"Give me a good reason why not." Stuart sat calmly watching Vince squirm as he sat across the table from him at one of the fanciest restaurants in Manchester.

"Oh I don't know... One this is not a Madonna documentary and two . . . we are not teenagers."

Stuart leaned back into his chair as he grinned wickedly. He'd been waiting for the right moment to proposition Vince since they'd reunited after that whole outing fiasco. Stuart knew that his flirting had always been taken as a friendly tease throughout their years together, but he'd decided that was going to change. He didn't know if his desire for Vince was a response to Cameron's attempt to stake his claim or if it was a call to complete their bond so that they'd never be without the other. What Stuart did know was that Vince was going to be his. It was time to answer the ever-present siren's call that radiated from Vince's eyes.

Reaching up, Stuart slowly removed his tie. He felt Vince's gaze as it followed every movement. Baring his throat, Stuart sat looking at his best friend. He knew he presented an edible picture . . . his shirt moving open slightly as he leaned forward to speak once more. "Do you want me, Vince?"

It's not often you find a person who has the ability to visibly pale while simultaneously flushing to the roots of his hair. Vince was such a person and looked dead-gorgeous all the while. Still, Stuart watched as the man nervously cleared his throat . . . his mouth opening to answer only to close again in shock. Finally he said, "You're not serious. This . . . you can't be serious."

Speaking lowly Stuart asked, "Why not? Simple question. Either you do or you don't."

Looking down at the table as he clutched his hands together in his lap, Vince found the courage to answer. "It's not simple, Stuart. You can't want me to answer that question. What good will it do? It'll change everything for me, for us. And if you're not serious, then why chance it?"

Stuart waited for Vince to look at him before he spoke. "I'm very serious. Vince, what can I say to make you see that? Tell me the answer. Yes or no?"

Placing his hands palm down on the table, Vince closed his eyes. He blocked out the noises that surrounded them, the presence of the other dinners and tried to find the words. "You've always been the one with the magic words, Stuart. I don't know how to answer the question, except to say that . . ." He sighed heavily before continuing. "You know the answer. You've known since I let you touch me when we were both fifteen. I want you, Stuart. Hell. I've always wanted you, but having you and being with you are too different states of being."

Stuart found himself filled with pride at Vince's new-found sense of courage. Reaching across the table he grasped Vince's wrist and waited until the other man met his gaze. "What if you could have both?"

Vince shook his head. "Stuart, what game are you playing? No one in your 'huge world' has ever had both from you. Why would I be any different? This is me we're talking about. Vince Tyler and his 'small' existence."

Desperate to make him believe, Stuart rose up and then dropped down to kneel before Vince. He didn't care if he was in a public place, that every eye had turned their way and all conversations had ceased to continue. All he knew was the brightness of Vince's eyes and the pounding of his own heart. Holding Vince's hands in a fierce grip, Stuart spoke in a tone that echoed the truth that had been locked forever in his soul. "Nothing about you or this is a game to me, Vince. I've teased you, hurt you and neglected you. A total twat, that's me. But our friendship, our connection has withstood every trial. You are my greatest treasure, Vince. There are two things on this earth that I love more than my life. Alfred and you." He saw the surprise mixed with disbelief that crossed his friend's face, and knew that his words had pierced through Vince's shields. "You want me. I want you. It's not about one night. It's not a whim and it's not going to go away once the shag has passed. There is so much about you that I have yet to discover. I want to experience your passion . . . to know how you move, taste, fell. I want your kiss, your cock . . . but most of all I want your heart to be mine completely. Will you have me?"

He watched as Vince's eyes blinked against a rush of emotions. Pulling a hand free, Vince grasped the back of Stuart's head. Drawing them together until their foreheads touched, Vince continued to let the moment stretch before answering. "Does this mean we're on a first date, Stuart?"

Smiling warmly, Stuart clasped his free hand around Vince's shoulder. "First of many, Vince. The first of many."

Vince caressed the curve of Stuart's cheek before asking, "Tell me something then. Do you kiss on a first date?"

Chuckling as he answered, Stuart shook his head. "Vince. How should I know? This is my first real date, you twat."

He felt rather that just heard the mumble of Vince's response against his ear. "Hmm. Then it's a first of us both. This is the first time I've ever kissed my best friend."

Stuart drew back enough to see into Vince's eyes. "You haven't kissed me yet."

Vince smiled devilishly. "Oh yeah. Knew I forgot something." Tracing the line of Stuart's lips with this thumb, he asked. "Give us a go, mate? Go on, Stuart. I dare you."

Laughing joyfully, Stuart accepted the dare. As for the rest . . . well. A little bird named Russell told us, "All the rumors are true."

Finis


End file.
